Osiris of Shadows
by azurebrony93
Summary: Still settling in to her new life, Luna has found a new lover, and things finally appear to be returning to normal, when a freak storm appears, endangering all of Canterlot, but was this really such a random disaster? Or was it intentional? M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Dark Side of the Moon: /s/8222932/1/Darkside_of_the_moon**

"_So close," the dark figure hissed "Wake, my minions," the tall shadow mare called out, as shadow ponies of all species, and sizes emerged from the shadows of the dark cave. Initially without any order, they began to form a column of marching ponies._

"_Your highnessss," a shadow unicorn approached the ledge, over looking the legions of ponies emerging from the very walls of the caverns._

"_Yes, General," She inquired, staring down into the ravine. _

"_We are almost ready to enter the surface world."_

"_Good," the shadow mare smirked._

Cool Winds climbed out of the large starry bed, careful not to wake Luna. It had taken awhile to figure out, but she had finally mastered the art of getting out of bed without waking Luna. However, considering that was their one of biggest problems, they must be doing pretty well she figured.

Sighing as she rummaged around the cupboards for her coffeemaker, she acknowledged that despite the fact that Luna was a princess, she was just as disorganized as Cool Winds herself. "Hey," Luna walked into the small kitchen, Cool Winds jumped slightly from surprise, "What are you looking for?"

"The coffeemaker," Cool winds replied, her head still buried in the cupboards.

"I don't think they have moved it yet," Luna seemed slightly bemused at the fact that she was nearly all the way inside the cupboard, "They said something about one of the Pegasus ponies delivering the wrong shipments."

"Aww," Cool winds pulled herself out, causing a few ancient looking pots and pans to fall out

"Oh well, the servants make pretty good coffee too," Luna giggled and gave her lover a peck on the lips, before returning to her bedroom, to fix her mane.

"True," Cool Winds grabbed a copy of The Canterlot Times, before heading out of the quarters, which she now shared with Luna.

"Hey, you two are up early," Cool Winds greeted Cadence and Shining Armor, surprised that they had beat her to the table.

"Oh, yeah," Cadence smiled, and looked over to her new husband, "Well Shining Armor, has to go to an awards ceremony today."

"Cool," Cool winds replied, telekinetically grabbing some of her favorite apple cobbler.

"Hey Luna," Cadence beamed, watching her sit down beside Cool Winds.

"Where's Tia," Luna inquired, noting her empty seat.

"I believe she had a convention in Fillydelphia to attend," Cadence replied, taking a sip of tea.

A sudden boom of thunder caused Cool Winds to nearly choke on a piece of apple cobbler, "What the," She gasped. Following the rest of them over to the windows to see what had happened.

"We were not aware that the Weather Corps had scheduled a thunderstorm for today," Luna said, sounding confused.

"They didn't," Shining Armor affirmed, "otherwise the Weather Corps would have notified us of a schedule change." As the storm grew more intense the group watched pegasi everywhere trying, and failing to disperse the storm, which from the castle appeared to be massive. "How can this be happening? There hasn't been an unplanned storm in Canterlot in several hundred years." Shining armor asked incredulously "I had better see what is going on," He gave his wife a kiss, before leaving the dining hall.

"Come," Luna motioned Cool Winds to follow her, after Cadence left.

"Do you know what is going on," Cool Winds questioned Luna, as the two ran down the corridors, to the ground level of the castle. Another flash of lightning lit up the corridor, which had been darkened by the overhanging clouds.

"No, But it would be best if we could find out," Luna shouted over the ensuing thunder, as the two ran out into a balcony, occupied by a orange Pegasus, wearing a Weather Corps vest.

"Your highness," The Pegasus bowed, as the wind blew her rain-soaked mane to the side.

"What is happening," Luna had to shout over the wind, and thunder.

"We don't know," The orange mare seemed distraught, "It blew in from the east, and it has overtaken nearly 14 towns. I have never seen anything like it."

"WATCH OUT," Cool Winds cast a protective spell over the three, as hail stones began to rain over the group.

"Let's get inside," Luna helped the exhausted mare walk into the corridor.

"We have been working all morning to contain this storm," the mare sat down on the floor, tired, "rumor has it there was even a tornado in Colton."

"A tornado," Cool Winds was genuinely shocked, "There hasn't been a tornado, outside of the Everfree forest, in almost a thousand years.

"Yeah, well there has now," The mare said, before apparently passing out from exhaustion.

"We need you to stay in the castle, Cool Winds," Luna gave her a look of concern, before giving her a hug.

"I may not have wings, but I can help." Cool winds replied, her voice full of determination. Despite the fact that she did not have wings, she had attended the royal magic academy, she graduated two years before the now famous Twilight Sparkle.

"Please," Luna gave her a concerned look, before flying out of the door to the balcony. Cool winds sat for several seconds walking the mess outside the castle grow worse, before she knew what to do.

"Hey," Cool winds shouted, flagging down a guard, who was obviously in a hurry to get downstairs.

"What," the Guard asked, looking eager to keep moving.

"Which way to the hangers," Cool Winds asked, sounding impatient.

"Go two floors up, and down the large central corridor, but you don't want to go up there right now," His warning was in vain as Cool Winds had already taken off, before he could finish.

"There must be something I can do," Cool Winds mumbled, as she arrived at the large door to the hanger room. Finding it locked, she kicked at it several times, before realizing she could magically unlock it.

"What are you doing in here," a brown colt, wearing a soaked uniform, shouted at her from the far side of the platform.

"I want you to take me to the storm front," Cool Winds pointed at the huge wall cloud, where he could barely make out dozens of pegasi frantically trying to beat the storm back.

"You are out of your mind," The colt yelled back, holding on tightly as an intense gust of wind blew through the hanger.

"Fine," Cool winds began to undo the ropes to one of the airships, "I shall go alone."

"What, do you even know how to fly one of those things," the Colt shouted back desperately.

"Yes, my father was a pilot," Cool Winds yelled back, standing steadfast against the wind.

"I am not going to let you go alone," The brown Colt gave in, undoing the last of the ropes, and following her onto the small airship.

"That is what I am talking about," Cool Winds replied, sounding victorious, as the Colt took control of the main steering wheel "What is your name by the way?"

"Call me Buckeye, Buckeye Brown," The colt answered her wresting the small airship through the wind currents as they emerged from the large hanger.

"Nice to meet you Buckeye," Cool winds said, doing her best to control the rope system, that controlled the auxiliary sails.

"And you ma'am,"

"There," Cool Winds pointed at the huge, purple magical bubble, pushing back an entire tuft of the dark storm cloud.

"HOLD ON," Buckeye shouted, as he struggled to keep the airship afloat against a powerful downdraft.

The two swiftly approached the eerie storm front; where Cool Winds saw pegasi dropping out of the sky from exhaustion. Then she saw something unusual, "Hey what is that," She shouted over at Buckeye.

"It can't be," the tone of buckeye's voice shifted from one of fear to sheer disbelief.

"What," Cool winds replied impatiently, as she used her magic to catch a falling pegasi, and place him safely on the deck of the airship.

"That is a developing tornado," Buckeye answered the curious mare, trying to swallow the thick lump that had developed in his throat, "and it is heading directly for Canterlot."

"We need to reach Luna!"

"There is no time, I am afraid," Buckeye replied watching as the tornado slowly touched down to the ground.

"Then I guess it is up to me," Cool Winds shouted, taking control of the main steering wheel, and turning them towards the tornado.

"What," Buckeye gasped in surprise.

"I am the only unicorn here," Cool Winds replied, gesturing for the earth pony to take over the auxiliary controls.

After he took over the side controls she turned her attention to the growing tornado, which appeared to be speeding towards Canterlot. Taking a deep breath, she mustered up all the energy inside of her body, for the spell she was about to cast, she had only ever read about in her magical textbooks. Buckeye shouted something at her, but she was too absorbed in her spell to hear what he was saying.

"Hurry up," Buckeye yelled again, just as Cool Winds sent a huge pulse of air from her horn. The air bubble directly impacted the tornado causing debris to be tossed out, but then quickly sucked back into the cyclonic current.

"No," Cool Winds cried desperately, as the tornado managed to stay intact.

"Look," Buckeye pointed to the curving path of debris it left on the ground "You may not be able to destroy it, but maybe we can move it far enough so that it will miss Canterlot."

"You're right," Cool Winds replied back, her eyes suddenly flickering with hope, "Now, take over the wheel, I need to focus on this spell." What he said next was a mystery to her, and she was lost in focus.

Buckeye increased the propellers to their maximum speed, in an effort to keep the airship traveling forward, as the blue mare attempted to push the tornado off of its current path.

"What happened, where am I?" The tan Pegasus asked, as he entered consciousness.

"That mare saved you," Buckeye grunted, "and she needs your help."

"With what," The stallion stood up, the sight of the tornado appeared to knock the breath of him.

"Get the other pegasi, and help her move this thing off course." Buckeye commanded. The pegasi gave him a salute and lifted off of the deck, in the direction of the main storm front.

Cool Winds gasped, her spell breaking, "I can't do it anymore," Buckeye caught her before she fell to the deck.

"It is ok, they have it now," Buckeye pointed at the huge cloud of pegasi steering the tornado far away from Canterlot. Cool Winds took a brief look at it, before she faded into a coma-like sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Who are you, what do you want," A mare cried out as several shadowy ponies dragged her, and her colt-friend deep into the mysterious cave._

"_Hey, let go of me," The opal colt shouted angrily, struggling against the surprising strong colts._

"_Shut up," One of the shadow ponies commanded, knocking the colt out._

"_Matthew," The mare said, grunting as the shadow ponies tossed her down on the floor of the dark cave "What is going on, where am I?"_

"_I am the almighty Osiris of Shadows," the tall mare smirked, approaching the small red mare "It has been several millennia since I have seen surface ponies."_

"_W-what do you want,"_

"_You shall free me from this cave," Osiris said, standing over the shaking mare._

"_N-n-no," the red mare cowered, the sight of the tall ghastly mare and dozens of what she can only guess were the mare's followers, was overwhelming._

"_I am afraid you do not have a choice…"_

"Uuuugh," Cool winds could feel her head pulsating, and the bright light of the infirmary only served to make her pain worse.

"Good morning," The nurse greeted her cheerfully.

"Where am I," Cool winds said, raising her head to look at the young nurse.

"You are in the castle infirmary," The nurse opened the shades, causing Cool Winds to squint at first.

"Cool Winds," Luna shouted, giving her lover a vice-like hug.

"Luna," Cool winds said, reclining back on to her bed, "How long have I been out?"

"Almost 3 days," The nurse interrupted, "You will have to excuse me; our main nurse, Nurse Redheart, did not show up today, so I have many other things I must attend to."

"Ok," Cool Winds waited to speak further until the nurse left the room, "So, what caused that storm?"

"About that," Luna turned, staring out of the large window, "What I am going to tell you is privileged information, and must not leave this room, at least for now."

"You know I won't tell anypony."

"I know, but I must be careful," Luna said, magically shutting the door at the far end of the room, "I believe an unimaginably powerful evil is on the verge of returning to Equestria. "

"Like what," Cool Winds saw a look of concern forming on Luna's face, "like Discord?"

"No, worse," Luna said, before taking a deep breath, "Discord is just chaos, in the grand scale of things; he was never a huge threat, at least not like Osiris."

"Osiris?"

"Her name is Osiris of Shadows, one of the order of five, an organization of magical beings that pooled our power to create the Elements of Harmony." Luna was clearly lost in memory.

"Wait what? Slow down," Cool Wind's curiosity was now thoroughly piqued.

"I am sorry we do not have the time to explain right now," Luna replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"What," Cool Winds said, trying not to sound frustrated. However it would not last long, as a mysterious letter appeared in a small burst of flames.

"Oh no," Luna instantly opened the letter "We must go."

"Wait, let me come," Cool Winds was genuinely shocked at Luna's behavior.

"No, we can not risk you leaving the infirmary," Luna's horn began to give off a purplish glow.

"Wha-" Cool Winds was unable to finish her sentence, before collapsing into her bed, ridden with an artificially induced exhaustion.

"_Yes," Osiris shouted victoriously, as the red mare used her magic to break an ancient stone column inscribed with runes "The final barrier has fallen."_

"_What did you do to my mare-friend," The opal colt shouted. _

"_Her body and soul now belong to me, as will all of the ponies in Equestria," The domineering mare stood over the opal colt "now, look into my eyes."_

"_What? No," The opal colt attempted to back up, but was forcibly restrained._

"_Perfect," Osiris purred, the color drained out of the colt's eyes, only to be replaced by a steel grey. "Now, General I want you to assemble the troops, our march to the surface begins now."_

"_Yesss, your highnesss," _

_The sound of war horns began to echo through the cave, their deep rumble almost seemed to breathe life into the ancient ravine. "It has been so long," Osiris exited the mouth of the cave, followed in tow by her general and the two unfortunate ponies whom her minions had lured into her trap._

"Uuug," Cool winds groaned, awakening to find herself not in the infirmary, but in the bed that she now shared with Luna "Luna?" Hearing no response, Cool Winds slowly crawled out of the bed, suddenly feeling slightly disoriented. However as she began to survey the room, she spotted a note, propped up against the small lamp by their bedside.

"What is this?"

Dear Cool Winds,

When you see this I want you to meet me in the Library I will explain everything. I am sorry I had to do that to you, but I had to go somewhere, and I could not have you potentially following me.

Love,

Princess Luna

Cool winds sighed with relief, the sight of the library doors, and the thought that perhaps Luna would finally satiate her curiosity was relieving to say the least.

"Hold on," A tall royal guard stopped her, "The library is closed temporarily."

"I am Cool Winds; Luna requested I meet her here."

"Oh, my apologies," The guard gave her a respectful bow, and stepped aside, opening the door to allow her into the library.

"Luna," Cool Winds approached the mare, who was sitting beside a familiar looking purple mare "What is this all about?"

"Come child," Luna gestured for her to take a seat beside the purple mare.

"Who's this," Cool winds asked, plopping down in a seat opposite of Luna.

"Hello Cool Winds, my name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight gave her a friendly smile, before going nose deep in a large, ancient looking book.

"Oh," Cool winds replied, in disbelief that she could have forgotten Twilight's name, "hello."

"Twilight is here to help us combat our newest threat," Luna explained, "Seeing as she is one of the brightest minds in all of Equestria; we say she is more than qualified to aid in our fight against this threat.

"OK, WILL YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON," Cool winds yelled, sounding exasperated.

"Oh right," Luna chuckled, "Hmm, perhaps if it would be easier to show you."

"Show me? What do you mean?"

"Well two unicorns, or an alicorn and a unicorn in the case, that are very close," Luna gave her a flirtatious smile, "can connect minds by touching horns and performing a certain spell."

"So is that what I came up here for?"

"Yes," Luna said standing up from her padded seat, "Now touch your horn to mine, and imagine, us."

"Us?" Cool Winds asked, sounding confused.

"Think of our love," Luna answered, touching her horn to that of her lover.

"Oh, ok," Cool Winds focused, suddenly losing touch of this reality…

**Cliffhanger :D sorry for the short-ish chapter, but it was the perfect spot to set up for the next chapter.**


End file.
